


Sucked in

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Week 10 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Regina SwanMills, SQW 10, SQW 10 MOVIES, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, SwanQueen crossover, lesbians in love, sqw 10 movies 5, swan queen week 10, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Emma's poofs herself and Regina into Lord of the rings...what happens when they're there? And does disaster strike?





	Sucked in

SQW 10 – Day 5 – Sucked in

 

 

Emma and Regina landed with a thump in what looked like a field. When Regina had managed to settle in with Emma for a movie date night and watch Regina’s favourite film for once, the brunette never imagined that they’d actually end up in the film, thanks to her wife’s smart ideas.

 

 

“Emma SwanMills, I am going to kill you, when I said I would love to be in the film I did not mean it literally! You summoned a fucking portal and now we’re in the middle of lord of the rings and the two towers! Are you an idiot!”

 

 

“Regina calm your tits, we’ll be fine.” Emma smiled proudly, that she had actually managed to get them into the film in the first place, now they needed to find out where they were...exactly.

 

 

“Emma. I will kill you.”

 

 

“No you won’t, you love me too much.”

 

 

Regina dusted herself off as she looked around, and her face dropped when she realized “Emma fucking SwanMills, we are in helms deep! You idiot!”

 

 

“What’s helms deep?” Emma asked seriously, and receiving a dirty look from her wife “Hey, I told you three years ago when  you started to teach me magic I had never seen lord of the rings.”

 

 

“Yes, I remember greatly dear. Helms deep is where the battle of the two towers takes place.”

 

 

“Oh the big one where the elve d-"

 

 

"Don't even speak of that!" Regina warned

 

 

Emma threw her hands up in defeat "Whoa babe, okay, remind me not to say anything like that again." Emma chuckled

 

 

"C'mon, we need to go into that castle."

 

 

"You know just because you're a queen, it doesn't mean you automatically get a castle in every realm." Emma teased

 

 

"Oh? I thought it did." Regina teased back "But that's not why, you see the sun setting, once that's set we're dead. I am not exaggerating, now we just need to convince them to let us fight."

 

 

"Fight? I'm sorry what?" Emma mock gasped as they walked down the hill and up to the gates, hands intertwined

 

 

"Yes, dear fight, but whether we can get the men to agree, is another matter or believe that we are married."

 

 

Emma just frowned, before hearing a man shout from above them "OPEN THE GATES!" And with those words, the big wooden doors began to open.

They were greeted by an obvious king, one man, three elves and a dwarf.

Regina had to stop herself from greeting them with their names, for she knew who they were but they did not know who she was, so it would be creepy.

 

The king greeted the two woman "Ladies, I am king Théoden." King Théoden the pointed to the man  "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn." The he pointed to the blonde, male elve "Legolas of the woodland realm." and then to the dwarf "Gimli son of Glóin."

 

 

Then one of the female Elves stepped forward, she looked like a queen herself, she wore a crown on top of her beautiful long blonde, almost white hair, wearing the most stunning white dress. "I am lady Galadriel, Lady of the Galadhrim" Lady Galadriel smiled before introducing the brunette Elve "And this is Arwen, Lady of Rivendell."

 

 

Both Regina and Emma smiled looking between them all but mostly at Galadriel and Arwen "It's lovely to meet you all, My-" Regina went to introduce herself and Emma but was interrupted by the blonde, female elve

 

 

"You are Regina SwanMills and Emma SwanMills and...you're married."

 

 

"What? But they are two woman!" Gimli shouted

 

 

"Yes, we can all see that..." Arwen replied "We have a fight a head of us and we're trying to convince the men to let us fight."

 

 

"Why should we let you fight? You are women, you don't fight, you're not strong enough the men do the fighting!" Théoden replied

 

 

"You wanna bet? I am not only a Queen I am the e-"

 

 

"Gina!" Emma hit her wife playfully on the arm "What my wife means is, we're not a piece of property that you need to defend, we do that perfectly well by ourselves, woman are a hell of a lot stronger than you know and you need to let us fight alongside you men as we defend helms deep and defeat the orcs that are coming your way, and let's face it you need a few more number, even if it's weak woman." Emma smirked as she impressed her wife.

 

 

All the men looked between them before Aragorn finally said something "Okay, but Arwen, you are sticking by my side do you understand?"

 

Arwen walked over to him cupping his face in her hand "Oh my love, I will not, because this isn't just your fight it's our fight and I have hope that we will be okay and we will survive this, just believe in this in us in the strength of the women and men combined."

 

 

Regina made a gagging noise, receiving another hit from Emma "What?! Everyone is in to this hope thing! It's annoying!"

 

 

"Yes well, some people have a better attitude than you." Emma grinned pulling Regina in at her waist a kissing her hard.

 

 

In the next hour all the woman, were fitted with appropriate armour, and shields and given a weapon, Regina and Galadriel both had swords and Emma and Arwen both had bow and arrows, by the time they came back outside, hundreds of elves had arrived to help in the fight, it was night and you could see the army's or orcs marching towards them all.

 

 

All the women were stood side by side, Legolas and Gimili stood enxt to one another as Aragorn walked up and down waiting patiently for the Orcs to arrive.

 

 

"You're friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas smiled

 

 

"Let's hope the last the night." Gimli chimed in

 

 

"You okay Emma?" Regina asked

 

 

"Yes. I'm the savoir remember? We've done this hundreds of times."

 

 

And as the orcs came up and stopped, waiting for someone to fire, Aragorn told them all to hold fire, however and older man with a shaky hand accidently let an arrow slip, which instantly killed an orc.

 

 

"And so it begins." King Théoden whispered

 

 

And soon enough Regina and Emma were fighting side by side in the battle of Helms deep, along with Lady Galadriel, Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and King Théoden.

 

 

Just like Gimli and Legolas Regina decided to bet her wife on how many they could kill, except their bet included a lot of sex, blind folds and restraints.

 

 

So many people died thus night, Elves, Dwarfs, Men all of them, hundreds died.

 

 

 

Before they knew it, it was dawn, all the woman where fighting at the bottom of the hill until suddenly they saw a light at the top and there was Gandalf, with his own army, coming to help them fight and within the hour, they had killed every last orc.

 

 

Regina collapsed exhausted onto a tree stump next to her wife "How many?"

 

 

"Forty six." Emma grinned proudly

 

 

"Not bad darling but not enough."

 

 

"What? How many did you kill?!"

 

 

"Fifty six! I am the Evil Queen after all! You had no chance." Regina smirked "So you better tie me up and do everything I asked for."

 

 

"Oh I will your majesty, once we find a way home that is."

 

 

"I think we can help with that." Lady Galadriel smiled "You both have magic?"

 

 

"We do." Regina replied

 

 

The blonde elve handed Regina what looked to be a pebble, and by Regina's face she knew what it was "Is this?"

 

 

"It is."

 

 

"What? What is it?" Emma pouted feeling left out

 

 

"This is a very magical stone. In the enchanted forest when you were born, you would have a magical stone bought to you and placed over your heart as you were wished happiness and a good life or whatever soppy thing the parents would choose. This is ours put together in one stone. Meaning if we both hold it and think of home, we'll get there." Regina smiled, kissing her wife slowly

 

"Ahem." Arwen coughed as she walked over

 

 

Regina broke the kiss "Thank you ladies for helping us show the men we were just as strong as any man and deserve the chance to fight alongside them."

 

 

"Of course, now we really must be going." Regina smiled taking the stone and taking Emma's hand so the stone was between their hands, they both closed their eyes, soon enough that dizzy feeling the felt with apperation started and within minutes they landed with a thump, onto their couch in the mansion.

 

 

Regina giggled as she looked at the blonde "Okay, fine you were right best date night yet."

 

 

Emma rolled her eyes, before pushing Regina onto her back and pinning her arms above her head kissing her roughly.

 

 

 


End file.
